


The Mystery of the Hidden Rooms

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Interfering TARDIS, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2019, Omovember Day 7, Sentient TARDIS, The Tardis is mean, Wetting, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Sometimes the TARDIS is a bit tired of playing nicely. This is bad news for her occupants.
Series: Omovember 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Mystery of the Hidden Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> I was still dead this afternoon but started feeling a bit better around dinner. Though that might be the medication that kicked in. Also, my voice is still death but hey, here is day 7.  
On yesterday's prompt and today's prompt, honestly, I would've written this yesterday if I had been less death. I really like where I took those prompts and would've loved to go into more detail on both of them. But didn't because of time constraints. I will probably revisit both fics later and make them longer and less rushed. Because that is how they both feel right now.  
Also, tomorrow's prompt is going to be fun but will be a bit of dangerous territory for me. Not as fas as one of the latter prompts but definitely number second atm on how far I will probably take my fics. I'm excited though as the concept sounds good.
> 
> Edit: Okay added a bit more stuff in here, making it a tiny bit better. Though it can probably still go on for longer, I might consider adding even more later on.

Donna smiled happily to herself.

_ She had found The Doctor again! _

She had never expected to get another chance to travel with the weird spaceman, but she had tried to get one anyway and had succeeded.

Donna looked around the room she had been given, it was definitely an upgrade from the room she had at her family's home.

Besides it being 4 times bigger, it was as if it was made for her as if someone just plucked her plans for the perfect room out of her mind.

She slightly wondered if it was a coincidence.

_ I can probably ask The Doctor later _ She thought to herself, as she put away one of the many dresses in her_ huge _walk-in closet_. _

She shifted her weight slightly, a small pressure in her lower abdomen was telling her that maybe it was time to see if the en suite bathroom was nearly as good as the bedroom itself.

Donna hung up one more shirt before turning to the only other door in the room and stalking over to it, fully expecting to enter a fully equipped bathroom.

Only to be met with an empty hallway with what seemed to be an endless row of doors, not unlike the one The Time Lord had originally guided her through.

She frowned before turning to the other door in the room, thinking she might have confused the doors only to be met with what looked like the exact same hallway. Something that shouldn't be possible as both hallways should cross.

_ In the same way that this huge ship shouldn't fit in that small police box, I guess. _She thought to herself in explanation, that didn't answer her question on where the toilet was.

She decided to just walk down the hallway, trying doors to see if she could find a toilet. Maybe she would find the spaceman instead, and he could tell her where the toilet was as if he even understood the concept of toilets. You never knew with alien boys.

She was walking down the hallway which seemed to be endless, complaining under her breath about not having an en suite bathroom, opening the doors on her way hoping she would either find The Doctor or the toilet. 

_ Does this ship have no toilets? _ She wondered to herself after opening countless doors, finding everything but a bathroom. 

She wondered why he had a room full of chains and other things she didn't really want to think about. Donna wondered why that gave her some sense of amusement though.

_ It definitely wasn't amusing. _

* * *

Donna wasn't sure how long she had been in this bloody hallway, but her bladder made it pretty clear that it had been too long.

She gasped as she felt her bladder contract putting her hand between her legs in a reflex.

_ If she found that spaceman she would give him an earful about good ship design. _

She opened one more door to be confronted by a swimming pool.

Donna let out a groan at that, she didn't need that at the moment, and quickly closed the door again, cursing her luck.

One of the next doors had to contain a toilet, or she would be in trouble. Well, she already was.

_ Of course, none of them had one. _

She doubled over as her bladder tried to force out the urine. She was trying hard to hold it, but she didn't know what to do to solve the problem.

Donna took a deep breath before trying to take another step.

Only to gasp as her muscles weakened at the movement. She felt herself leak.

At first, she tried to stem the flow that threatened to escape her, but it quickly became apparent that that would be useless, so she just gave in to it.

_ She would definitely kill the spaceman for this. _

As if he was summoned, one of the doors opened to admit the alien to the hallway. In reality, it was the TARDIS who had made one of the parts of his project disappear, forcing him to leave the room to get new ones.

He froze in his path as he noticed Donna.

“Donna? What are you do...” He trailed off as he noticed the wetness around her legs. “Oh.”

"Oi! What do you think you're doing with a ship that has no bathrooms?!" She almost roared at him. "Since you obviously seem to have missed it, humans do _ need _ them."

The Time Lord just blinked at her, startled by her outburst. "I know that." 

"You' re not acting like it." she fired back.

"This ship does have bathrooms, Donna." He answered carefully, though he now he had an idea as of what had happened. 

"Then you need to reconsider the design of this thing because I have been looking for I don't know how long and have not come across one." She told him while glaring daggers at him

He sighed slightly before looking up at the ceiling. " Let me guess. You have been hiding the toilets again."

The TARDIS responded in a positive.

_ Really, you need to start behaving _ He mentally shot to his ship, not that he expected to actually start doing that.

“What was that.” having felt the ships answer.

He bit his lip slightly, before opening one of the doors next to him, which, of course, contained a fully functional bathroom.

She rose her eyebrows at that, was it really that close the whole time?

The Doctor shook his head slightly, realizing what she was thinking. "No, it hasn't been here the whole time." He told her while rubbing his neck awkwardly. "I was hoping to not need to explain this on day one, but I guess I do." He admitted not meeting her eyes.

"Explain what?" She wondered, most of her anger had disappeared by now.

"Anyway, why don't you go get cleaned up first? I'll wait in the kitchen to explain what happened." He suggested.

"I don't even know where the kitchen is." She exclaimed.

"Don't worry you'll find it." He told her confidently, "Do you want me to make some tea in the meantime?"

His new companion responded with a positive before she stomped into the provided bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

The Time Lord shook his head slightly before making his way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Alright, so what I haven't told you before is that the TARDIS, my ship, is sentient." He started off, Donna had joined him in the kitchen, and they were now both nursing their own cup of tea. "And she's the one in charge of her own design. She creates all the rooms, designs them and decides their locations. Can change them on a whim as well. Which certainly can be helpful." He shifted slightly in his chair, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "However, she sometimes gets bored and likes to tease her occupants" He admitted with a small blush. "Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting her to start it on the first day”

She stared at him. “Are you telling me that this is a regular occurrence.”

“Depends on her mood.” He shrugged. “Can't really do anything to stop her, she's a bit stubborn on that.”

“So she just decided that she can play with whoever is here on board with you.” She glared at him. “Is that why you take people here, for your ships entertainment.”

“Of course not. She probably gets me more often with these kinds of things than she would you anyway. I mean I'm her main occupant. She just likes to occasional toy around with someone else.” He shrugged, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“At least, she does clean up afterwards and usually behaves well for a while after she played. Sort of making up for misbehaving.” The Doctor continued. “I'm sorry she decided to start like this, I don't know why. But really she should behave most of the time.”

“She'd better.” Donna glared at the ceiling.

"Alright then, unless there is anything else, I'm going to go back to what I was doing before. Hopefully, _ I have my screws back._" He aimed at the ceiling with a glare, feeling slightly satisfied when the response contained remorse. Not that his ship was really remorseful about her actions. But at least it meant that he would have his stuff back.

_ For now. _

"No, good night Doctor." She said

He quickly downed the remainder of his tea before he stood up.

"Night Donna."


End file.
